Family Love
by BrinaRamirez
Summary: Sakura had a good life in Suna, with only her and her mom. But, when her mom tells her they're moving in with her fiance Fugaku Uchiha to Konoha everything changes . Sakura is forced to face her past with Konoha High's students and the fact that she also is in love with her soon to be step-brother Sasuke Uchiha.
1. We're Moving!

Family Love

Chapter 1: We're Moving?!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters!

It was just a normal Monday morning, you know your usual annoying gay ass first day of school for the week. I heard my annoying alarm clock go off. Damn I hate that thing. Anyways, I got up and got in the shower, the warm water felt so good against my skin. But, sadly the amazing warmth would have to end. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my small walk in closet.

I picked out my favorite black skinny jeans that were filled with holes, my dark royal blue tanktop, and my favorite black converse. I got dressed pretty quickly I guess you could say. I walked to my mirror and put my long, waist length hair into a layered ponytail and put very little makeup on. You know just the basics like eyeliner, mascara to make my large green eyes pop, and some lip gloss.

After getting dressed I walked downstairs to the kitchen and got a piece of toast and made a nice breakfast for my mom. It became a routine for me when I was about 10 and realized my mom was so tired from work. My dad was never around. He walked out on my mom and I when I was very little, too young to remember. It doesn't matter though because my mom was all I really needed anyways. Screw my dad he made a mistake leaving us.

When my mom's breakfast was done I took it up to her in her small bedroom, yeah we didn't have a big house but what's the point it's just my mom and I. I shook my mom awake and gave her the food I made. "Thank you sweetie you're the best daughter anyone can ask for," she smiled at me, "I Love You."

"I Love You Too Mom," I smiled back to her and hugged her before turning to leave. But, before I walked out she stopped me.

"Honey, don't forget I need to tell you something important so come straight home after school."

"Ok mom," I told her and left to meet Temari outside.

"Hey what the hell took so god damn long girl?" She told me when I got in her car.

"Nothing just had to wake mom up and give her breakfast I told her."

"Man your mom is so lucky to have you."

'Yeah,' I thought to myself .

We made it to school shortly after. Suna High wasn't a typical poor school. It was pretty decent. But, still nothing compared to Konoha High, across town. The rich kid school. All the annoying, preppiest, snotty, rich kids went there. I went inside and headed to my locker to get my books. The bell rang and I went to my first period class. Man I hated Pre-Calculus. Yea I know I'm only 16 but what can I say I'm pretty smart. The day went on the same as always 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th and finally 7th period ended thank god too. After the last bell rang I went to my locker and threw my books in. I ran out to catch Temari as always she was waiting for me in her car. I got in and she drove me home. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I walked in to see a man about my mother's age on the couch right beside my mom. He had dark hair and onyx eyes. He looked so familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. My mom stood and he followed. "Sakura, this is Fugaku Uchiha." She said.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama," I said as I bowed in respect.

"You as well Sakura-chan," He replied and did the same.

"Anyways, Sakura …." My mom trailed off.

"Yes Mom?" I asked.

"Fugaku and I are getting married and we're moving to Konoha tomorrow into Fugaku's Mansion with his two sons tomorrow," She let out all in a rush.

I stood silent for a long time, while the news settled in. "What?!" I yelled at her, "We can't leave Suna, all my friends are here, the school year is almost over," I whined to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura but we're going it'll be better there for you and won't you be happy to live in a mansion?"

"I don't care about living in a mansion. I like it here. You know I have bad memories from Konoha, Mom," I said as a tear ran down my face remembering my past.

"That was so long ago dear. Please just give it a try for me," She said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head and ran to my room and slammed my door shut and ran to my bed to ball my eyes out. All the bad memories flooding back.

"It's ok Hana, she'll get over it ," I heard fugaku say as he was trying to sooth my crying mother.

"They did horrible things Fugaku. I don't blame her for not wanting to go back," I heard my mother say.

"I Know." Was all I heard before everything went black and I fell asleep.


	2. The Meeting

Family Love

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters.

"_Haha Billboard Brow!"_

"_You're such a loser!"_

"_you're a nobody! That's why your daddy walked out on you! He was ashamed you were his daughter!"_

"_You're a freak with your freaky and ugly pink hair!"_

"_Stop it! Leave Me Alone!"_

"_Grab her before she gets away! We're going to put her where nobody will find her and all the freaks belong."_

I sat up in my bed gasping for air. Not that dream again. 'No it wasn't a dream Sakura, it was real,' I thought to myself as I calmed myself down a bit. I sat in my bed just thinking to myself. Before I knew it I had tears streaming down my face. The nightmares had come back, and all because I was moving back to Konoha . I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 3a.m. only three more hours before I had to get dressed.

I laid back down in my warm bed just thinking. 'Maybe it's not going to be so bad moving back. Maybe they all forgot about me. I guess if mom trusts it I should too. As along as she's happy.' Slowly I drifted off to sleep again.

6A.M:

I woke up to the sound of my mom at the door. "Sakura wake up and get dressed. Fugaku will be here soon to show us the mansion and take us out to lunch with his son," she yelled to me.

"Ok." I got up and got in the shower. After my shower I put on my black tanktop and faded skinny jeans. I did my makeup like usual and straightened my pink hair. Straightened it reached my butt. I decided to wear my black converse again today.

I walked out of my room and downstairs to see my mom in the living room with Fugaku. "Goodmorning Sakura-chan," He told me politely.

"Goodmorning Fugaku-sama," I Smiled at him and bowed.

"Please, call me dad. After all your mom and I are getting married," He told me.

"Of course dad," I replied.

He grabbed my mom's hand and turned to the door. "Shall we?" He said.

"Yes," My mom smiled back.

We walked out to his huge limo. Instantly my eyes bugged out of my head. It was amazing. I got into the limo to see that it had a flat screen t.v, a Minnie bar, and a swimming pool in the back. I took my seat, put my headphones in and awaited the long drive to Konoha, my soon to be new home.

*2 Hours Later*

I heard my mom tell me that we were here. I looked out the window to see the huge mansion that was going to be my new home. The limo came to a stop right in front of the mansion. The driver got down and opened my door for me. "Thank you," I told him. He just nodded his head to me and I walked to the front door. Some servants opened those doors for me as well. I walked in and was amazed at how big it was. The living room was beautiful with the perfect white couches and the simple decorations that they had along with the ginormous flat screen they had. "If you think this is nice, wait till you see your room," Fugaku told me. I jumped in surprise.

"You scared me," I told him.

"My apologies. Anyways, your room is upstairs second door to the right," He explained.

I turned to head up the stairs. I slowly walked up the stairs and was surprised to see how many rooms there were. 'Fugaku and only his two sons live here?' I thought to myself. I immediately spotted my room and walked to it. I opened the door and was so amazed. My bed was on a step and was a king sized bed. All my furniture was black and I had a walk in closet that was the size of my old room. To the right was there was a black desk with a new laptop on it. Straight away from my bed was a giant flat screen t.v and on the left there were two doors with see through black curtains leading to a balcony. And I had my own bathroom! The tub was amazing it was like a Jacuzzi and the shower was a nice Silver tag shower. It was amazing.

I walked out onto my balcony and saw the most gorgeous garden I have ever seen. Everything was just so beautiful. "Sakura!" I heard my mom yell, "It's time to go come on sweetie!"

I ran out of my room and ran smack into someone and fell on my butt. "Ouch," I said as I looked up to see the most gorgeous man I had ever seen he looked like Fugaku but a younger version. He looked about my age and had dark raven colored hair and onyx eyes and such pale skin.

"Hey Pinky watch where you're going," He told me.

Instantly his handsomeness was nothing. 'Man this guys a jerk.' "Who are you calling Pinky, Chicken Ass?!" I yelled at him.

"Hn," was all he did before he turned and headed down the stairs.

'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Please don't tell me this is going to be one of my brothers' I headed down the stairs and got in the limo to head out for lunch. When I got in I saw the jerk from not long before. "Sasuke," Fugaku said to him, "This is Sakura. She's going to be your new sister."

I widened my eyes. 'Why god do you have to be so cruel to me?'

Sasuke just smirked and looked out the window. This was going to be a long day and I could feel it.

**A/n: Well there you go hope you guys liked. R&R please. I apologize if my writing sucks it would help if you could give me some advice for this story. Thank You ^-^**


	3. New Girl In School

Family Love

Chapter 3: New Girl in School.

'_Somebody, help me please.'_

"_Hey it's my turn with her."_

"_Let me go!"_

_SLAP! "Shut up Girl!"_

"_Grab her hands and hold her down."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM!

'Damn alarm clock always waking me up so damn early.' I Got up out of bed and went to take a nice warm shower. As I got into the shower and let the water just run over my body I began to think. 'That dream again. Why do all those memories keep coming back?' Before I knew it tears were flowing down my face. I just let the water wash them away.

I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out to my new big room and saw Sasuke sitting on my bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" I yelled at him. He just looked up and stared at me. 'That Pervert.'

He just smirked and said, "You have more than I thought Sa-ku-ra."

"Get out of here you perv," I said as I tried to hide the blush that was finding its way to my cheeks.

Before I knew it Sasuke was right in front of me. His lips only inches away from mine. His hands were on my waist. This only made my blush deepen. "Hn." Was all he said before he smirked and turned to walk out of my room. Before he walked out he told me, "Hurry up or we'll be late." And he was gone.

'**That son of a bitch. He completely humiliated you.' **My Inner told me.

'Yeah, but is it bad that I was hoping he'd kiss me?'

'**Nah, I don't blame he's so sexy.'**

'But he's going to be my brother."

'**Incest!'**

'Shut up!' I thought back as my blush returned. I walked into my big walk in closet and grabbed my white ripped skinny jeans and red tank top with my red converse. I decided to leave my hair wavy and normal make up. I looked at my jewelry and decided to wear my gold chain necklace with my name on it.

When I was satisfied with my outfit I grabbed my black book bag off my bed and ran down the stairs. Sasuke was down there waiting for me. He looked hot in his faded jeans and plain black fitted t-shirt. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "Let's go," I told him.

"Hn."

We walked out to his black convertible and got in. The drive to school was long and silent. I couldn't handle the silence anymore so I blurted out what had been on my mind. "Why did you almost kiss me this morning?"

"Hn, I wanted to see what you would do."

"I was naked."

"You were in a towel," he said and smirked.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face Uchiha."

"Hn."

We arrived to school not long after. I was about to jump out of the car when Sasuke held me down with his hand while his other hand groped my breasts. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled at him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I tried to push him off but he was just too strong. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth, but when I didn't allow him any entrance he bit my lip, after even that didn't work he squeezed my boob really hard. I gasped in pain and he took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth.

Then, the bell rang and he got off. He left me in the car confused out of my mind trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I opened the door and got out of the car with my book bag in hand and headed to the front doors. I took a deep breath before Pushing the doors open and walking inside. I walked to the office to receive my schedule. "Good Morning," A woman with short black hair and dark eyes told me. "Can I help you?"

"Good Morning I'm Sakura Haruno I'm here to pick up my schedule and get my locker number and combination," I told her with a smile.

She started looking through some cabinets and pulled out my schedule and locker info. She handed them to me and I smiled at her and said, "Thank you," before walking off.

I looked for my locker and put my combination in when I found it and put my book bag in there. The Halls Were now empty and I knew I'd be late to first period but I'm new can you blame me? My first period was English in room 125 so I started looking.

When I found it I knocked on the door and heard "Come in." I walked in and immediately I felt all eyes on me. I walked up to a man with dark spiky hair who I assumed was my teacher and handed him my schedule. "Ah, you're my new student," He said. He turned to the rest of the class and said, "This is Sakura Haruno. She's new here so show her a great Konoha High welcome." I looked at the other students and can tell the almost all the guys were mentally undressing me. Damn pervs. "You can sit next to Hinata. Hinata raise your hand."

I turned to see a girl with purple-bluish hair and pearl colored eyes shyly raise her hand. I began to walk to my seat and heard some girls talking about me and my weird pink hair. I didn't let it get to me. I was happy to see my seat was right next to the window. I sat down and turned to Hinata. "Hi, I'm Sakura, Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Hinata, n-nice to m-meet you too." She smiled at me.

I turned to look out the window and just let my mind wander. 'Sasuke kissed me."

'**And you totally liked it.'**

'No I didn't.'

'**Don't lie you so did.'**

'Shut Up!'

'**Quit lying to yourself you like him.'**

'He's a self-centered, arrogant, egotistical dick.'

'**He's a hot teenage boy who lives with you and so wants you.'**

'Ha sure, he just wants my body.'

I got so lost in my thoughts fighting with my inner that I didn't hear a thing Asuma-sensei said before the bell rang. I packed up my things and headed to my next class it was nice of Hinata to wait for me and show me the way to my History class. "Thank You Hinata," I told her before she left.

"Um d-don't forget I-I'll be here t-to pick you up a-after class," She told me.

"Ok." I walked into my class and gave a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face and a headband covering his left eye my schedule. He gave me one good look and then told me where to sit.

I took my seat and waited for class to start. Then, someone sat next to me. I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened when I saw none other than Sasuke. 'What is he doing here?'

'**Well duh he has this class too smart one.'**

'Oh, yeah.'

Then somebody sat on the other side of me. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" A boy with blonde spiky hair and ocean blue eyes asked me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you," I told him with a smile.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you."

"Leave her alone Dobe. She has no interest," Sasuke told him. That ticked me off.

"Who are you to say who I am or am not interested into talking to Uchiha?" I yelled at him.

"Hn."

"Hey, don't yell at My Sasuke-kun Pinky," I heard a girl yell at me. I turned to see a girl with really red hair and glasses.

'Karin' was my first thought.

"Wait a minute. I know you. I thought you were never going to show your face in Konoha again SA-KU-RA!"

"Back off Karin you're not worth my time."

"Yeah leave her alone slut," I heard Naruto say.

I turned away from her and looked to the teacher starting class. "Alright class, settle down," He said and started class.

Class went on and I just waited for it to end. When it was over I met Hinata and we went to our next class. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. Hinata let me sit with her and her friends. "Hi I'm Ino," A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes told me. This Is TenTen," She said pointing to a girl with two brown buns on her head and chocolate brown eyes. "Naruto," She pointed to Naruto, "Neji," She pointed to a boy with long brown hair and eyes like Hinata, "Shikamaru," She pointed to a boy with dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark eyes, "Shino," She pointed to a boy with dark spiky hair and sunglasses, "Sai," She pointed to a boy who looked a lot like Sasuke' "Kiba," she pointed to a boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes who had the cutest little dog I've ever seen, "And Sasuke." She pointed to Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I knew I knew you from somewhere," Ino said, "you're that girl that used to get picked on a lot in elementary school huh?" She asked.

"Yeah," was all I said. I stayed quiet after that and Sasuke just stared at me. Lunch ended soon and school not long after.

I went to meet Sasuke at the car when I saw him making out with Karin in the front seat. 'Gross,' I thought. I knocked on the window and he looked up at me. He told Karin to get out and she glared at me.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson last time,"

"Just leave me alone Karin I just want to go home."

"With my Sasuke-kun? I don't think so." She tried to punch me but I just dodged it and got in the car.

Sasuke took off and the awkward silence began. I had to ask him about this morning. "Sasuke, what the hell was that this morning?" I blurted out.

"You liked it didn't you?" He smirked.

"No!" I blushed.

After that nobody said a thing. When we got home I got out of the car and was about to run up to my room and be alone when Sasuke stopped me in the living room and pushed me on the couch. "Hey!" I yelled.

He crashed his lips onto mine and started grabbing my breasts. I don't know what got into me but I started kissing him back. He squeezed one of my breasts slightly and I moaned. I could feel him smirk and that's when I was brought back to my senses. I shoved him off and ran to my room with tears brimming my eyes from past memories. I slammed my door shut and threw myself on my bed and began to cry. 'Why?' I thought.

I heard the doorbell ring and Karin's voice sounded in my ears. 'What is she doing here?' I heard her and Sasuke go into Sasuke's room and heard the disgusting moans and groans from across the hall. 'So this is what Sasuke does when no one's home.' I covered my ears with my pillows and drifted off to take a short nap. My eyes closed and I felt a small drop leave my eye. Was it because of memories or because of my small feelings I had for Sasuke and the hurting in my chest from another girl being in his bed with the feeling of being used? I don't know and then my mind went blank

**Well There you go! The third chapter of Family Love . Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review and Have A Nice Day! ^-^**


	4. A Night Alone With Him

Family Love

Chapter 4: My First Night Alone With Him

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters!

I woke to the silent darkness of my room. I was glad that I didn't have that dream this time. Suddenly I saw a flash of light through my window and the sound of thunder not far. I squeaked at the sound and hid under my covers. The wind was blowing so hard that my balcony doors burst open "AHHHH!" I screamed and ran out of my room.

"Sakura?!" I heard Sasuke yell from his room, "Are you ok?" He came out and helped pick me up and caught sight of my tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I, my balcony door slammed open and-and I'm scared of thunder ever since….." I cut off because I didn't want to remember.

"Come to my room," he told me. I was about to then I remembered what had happened earlier and didn't want to go in and see her naked.

"No, Karin's in there I'll just go find my mom."

"Karin's not here anymore. She left hours ago and Hana and my dad were out on a date and got caught at a motel for the night because of the storm," He told me.

I was about to refuse again when another clap of thunder hit my ears and I screamed and buried my face in his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into his room. He sat me on his bed and tried to calm me down.

I calmed down a little and was finally able to speak. But I didn't want to talk to Sasuke. He tossed me a pair of his basketball shorts. "Here put these on those jeans look uncomfortable," he told me. I tool them and went into his bathroom to change. I came out and he was laying on his bed. I sat on his couch and he looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Come lay down," he said. I didn't feel like arguing so I did as he asked. When I laid down I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. I moved his hand away and heard him grunt. I turned to look at him and said what was on my mind.

"First you grope me and make out with me in your car forcefully and in the living room too, then have sex with Karin after you made out with me, and now you're being nice. Why are you being nice to me Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Hn, because you were scared and crying," he said emotionlessly.

"So….." I didn't get the chance to finish because Sasuke was suddenly kissing me again. Only, this time he was more gentile. My eyes slowly started closing and I started kissing him back. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair. I could feel him slowly reach his hand up my shirt and lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I reluctantly obliged. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and explore it. I felt his hand reach my boob and lightly squeeze it. That got a slight moan from me. 'What is up with him and my boobs?' I thought. I didn't stop any of it though. It felt so good. He moved to where he was on top of me and started slowly kissing my neck. I felt him start sucking and biting my neck lightly and his hand moved to the bottom of my shirt. I moaned from how good it felt. He started pulling my shirt up.

Once it was above my boobs he moved my bra up to just under my shirt. I felt him play with my breasts for a while then he moved his thumb over my nipple. That caused me to moan a little louder. He stared moving from my neck down to my breasts I started slowly coming to my senses and stopped him. "Sasuke stop. This isn't right. You're going to be my step-brother and you're with Karin."

He stopped. "I'm not with Karin I just used her for sex because she always gives it to me," he said heartlessly. That made me mad.

"So you're just using me? Playing with me? Using me for your pleasure? You self-centered, egotistical bastard! I am not some toy you can use anytime you want!" I was crying.

"Hn." Was all he said before getting off me and turning to his side.

I just laid there not moving. My breasts were still out and I was crying. I pulled my bra and shirt down and turned to my side letting my tears flow. 'I've been crying so much recently and it's all because of this stupid town.' I closed my eyes and decided just to go to sleep. Before, I fell into nothingness I felt someone put their arm around my waist and pull me close. I knew it was Sasuke but, I didn't care I didn't want to deal with it and then everything went dark.

**A/N: Well There You Go! The Fourth Chapter Of Family Love(: I Hope You Guys Like! Please Review And Give Me Ideas That You Might Like To See In The Story^-^ And Sorry If I Take A While To Update From Here On Out i Got Sick So i Might Not Update As Often But I Promise I Will Try As Much As I Can! Have An Awesome Day!**


	5. Enter Itachi!

Family Love

Chapter 5: Enter Itachi!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters!

_***3 Weeks Later***_

It had been weeks since that night with Sasuke and he hasn't brought it up or tried doing anything else. I also avoided him when I can. It was annoying hearing each girl he has over every night. It also hurt. But, today isn't about Sasuke. I'm finally going to have a girl's day. Ever since we moved into the mansion I hardly saw my mom anymore. But, today we're going shopping for my Maid of Honor dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, and my mom's wedding dress. I can't wait.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I had my waist-length hair down and in its natural waves. I was wearing a royal blue v-neck shirt that went just above my belly button and hugged my pretty large breasts and body perfectly and my white ripped skinny jeans along with my blue vans. My make-up was the same as always and I was wearing my gold necklace with my name on it.

When I was satisfied with the way I looked I walked out of my room and ran right into a hard chest. I hit the person so hard that we fell straight to the ground. I landed on top of them and from the feel of it, whoever it was, was a guy. I figured it was Sasuke. "God damn it Sasuke watch where you're going you asshole," I said as I was looking up.

"Hahaha I'm not Sasuke." A voice lower than Sasuke's chuckled.

I looked up to see a man who looked like Sasuke but also looked older yet, he looked younger than Fugaku. "Oh I'm sorry," I said as I tried to get off the poor man. But, before I could, he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me in place.

"I'm Itachi," He said.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno," I said mesmerized by his dark gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sakura," he said

"You too," I said still in a trance.

Sasuke's door started opening he walked out on me on top of Itachi. His eyes widened at the sight. "I-I-Itachi?" He stuttered.

"Sasuke," Itachi nodded to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him in his usual tone again.

"I'm visiting and dad and Hana want me to be in the wedding so I'm going with you guys to the mall to get my tux today," he said in the same tone as Sasuke.

That caught my attention. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "YOU GUYS ARE COMING TOO?!"

Both boys' eyes went straight to me as if remembering I was there. "Of course we are going to be in the wedding too," they said in unison. It was weird.

"Great," I said not very happy.

"Awwe what's the matter Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," I said obviously upset.

"You can't lie to us," Itachi said drawing my attention.

"I'm not," I lied again.

'Damn. Why do these guys have to ruin everything? I wanted a day with just me and mom.'

'**Yeah, these fucking jerks!'**

I didn't realize I was shaking until Itachi said, "Hey Sakura we're only joking."

"I know," I said kind of cold. "Can you please let me get up?" I asked while blushing and looking away.

"Awwe but Sakura you're so soft and warm," he said as he smirked.

'I can't believe this! Both Uchiha boys are the same!' I thought.

I didn't notice Sasuke look away when he heard Itachi say that. 'Wait a minute. Is Sasuke? Jealous?'

'**Hahahaha good the bastard deserves it.'**

'Yeah, you are so right about that one.'

'**Hey, how about, we mess with this Uchiha and make the younger one even more jealous? Huh?'**

'Sounds good to me' I thought to my inner.

I brought my face closer to Itachi's and my chest forward while my legs and knees were between his legs. My lips were only inches away from his. This position made Sasuke scowl. "Please Itachi," I said seductively. He started moving closer to kiss me. Right when he was about to kiss me I kneed him hard in his tenders.

"O Shit!" He yelled as he let me go and grabbed himself in pain.

Sasuke and I smirked. I got up and ran downstairs to my mom. 'Ha! I hope he learned his fucking lesson,' I thought. "Good morning mom," I said to my mom with a cheerful voice and smile as I gave her a hug.

"Good morning sweety. Are you ready for today?" She asked as the boys came down the stairs. Itachi was obviously still in pain.

"Yes," the three of us said in unison. By the sound of our voices you could tell we were all lying through our teeth.

"Ok then," my mother said oblivious to our tone, "let's go shopping!" She yelled as she opened the door for us to leave.

'This is going to be a long day,' I thought.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took a while and is short, but I promise I will get the sixth chapter up as soon as I you to all of you who hoped I got better. Please Review And have a good Day!^-^**


	6. Shopping and Mikoto Uchiha

Family Love

Chapter 6: Shopping and Mikoto Uchiha

Disclaimer: Sadly I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters.

Awkward would be an understatement for the drive to the bridal store. My mother just kept looking between the boys and I. I looked out the window and felt a pair of eyes on me or could I say two pairs of eyes. I turned to see Itachi and Sasuke staring at me. I just glared at them. I guess my mom saw this because she scolded me about it.

We got to the bridal store shortly after we went in the store and saw so many dresses and tuxes. I smiled at the reaction my mom had. She ran to all the dresses and was freaking out at them. Her eyes were wide with excitement. I couldn't remember the last time I saw my mother this excited. A clerk came and asked if we needed any help and my mother asked her for everything we needed.

The boys got matching black tuxes of course and my mother was trying on her last dress. She walked out and I gasped at how beautiful this dress made her look. It was strapless and hugged her torso perfectly and started twisting from her waste to the floor. The diamonds on the top and waste made her blue eyes stand out and her blond curly hair complimented it perfectly. The veil had beautiful sparkles and went to the bottom of the dress with a diamond tiara. I smiled as she twirled in it. "Well? How do I look?" Her voice pulled me out of my daze.

"You look beautiful Hana-sama," Itachi said.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"Sakura?" my mom asked hesitantly.

I looked into her crystal blue eyes with my emerald green ones. "You look….you look amazing mom," I smiled a genuine smile at her.

She smiled back and asked, "So, this is the one then?"

We all nodded to her and she told the lady that was the one and left to take it off.

"Well well well, I guess or little Sakura has a soft spot for her mom," Itachi commented.

"Leave her alone Itachi," I heard Sasuke say.

"I'm just teasing Sasuke. Chill out. We all have a soft spot for our mothers," Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke just turned away. But before he did I saw the slight sadness in his eyes. My mom came out shortly after. "Ok Sakura time to find your dress," she smiled at me and started searching.

I tried all the dresses in the store even an ugly pink dress which clashed horribly with my hair. None of them worked this last one was my only hope. It was a strapless black dress that went to my mid-thigh. It had small cherry blossom petals going down it like they were flowing in the wind. When I walked out everybody gasped. 'Man I thought this was the one damn it.' I thought to myself.

"Sakura," I heard my mom's surprised voice. "You look beautiful," she said smiling to me. This caused me to smile. I looked at the boys and they nodded in agreement. "We'll take it," My mother said happily as I walked out to change.

*To Itachi and Sasuke*

Itachi walked over to Sasuke as Sakura left to change and Hana went to pay. "She looked beautiful didn't she," I told him.

"Hn"

Itachi sighed. "Look Sasuke I know you have small feelings for her. I can see it in your eyes. I can also see you want her to be safe. You look at her the way you used to look at mom."

"Don't talk about mom," Sasuke growled.

"I know you miss her Sasuke. You can't deny that, but you can't keep blaming everyone for what happened. That's why you feel the way you do towards her because she reminds you of mom."

"I said don't Itachi," Sasuke spat at him.

Itachi sighed again, "Fine," was all he said.

*Back to Sakura*

I walked out and the boys looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said.

"Then quit staring at me," I said as I walked away to my mom.

The boys followed as I found my mom and walked to the car to head home. I looked out the window on the ride home. My mind drifted off to what I heard of Sasuke and Itachi's conversation before I came out. 'Does Sasuke really like me? Do I really remind them of their mom? I wonder what happened to their mom,' I thought, 'Maybe I can ask Itachi later.' On the ride home I noticed Sasuke was moodier than normal. Maybe because of what Itachi said at the bridal store.

When we got home Sasuke went straight to his room. Itachi followed him. When Itachi went in I stopped to hear what they were saying.

"What the hell was that earlier Itachi? We all have a soft spot for our mother," I quoted what Itachi said earlier.

"It's true Sasuke, we all do."

"YOU DIDN'T!" I heard Sasuke yell. "YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HER! YOU ALWAYS PUSHED ME AND HER AWAY! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE!"

"Sasuke," I heard Itachi begin to say.

"No," Sasuke said, "Get out NOW."

"I'm sorry," was the last thing Itachi said before he walked out and ran straight into me. "Sakura?" he asked confused.

"What happened?" I asked him. There was no point in hiding the fact that I heard everything. He looked at me confused. "What happened to your mother and Sasuke?" I asked confirming what he was thinking.

He pulled me into my room and closed the door behind him. It was silent while he contemplated what to say. "My mother…" he started. He took a deep breath, "Our mother, she died 8 years ago. She was driving me and Sasuke home from school and a semi-truck hit my mother's side of the car and spent weeks in the hospital and he stayed there every day with her until she took her last breath. Sasuke was 8 and I was 13. Back then, my mother and Sasuke were always together. She was the compassionate one of my family. When she was alive Sasuke was always happy, always smiling. He used to help my mother shop, garden, and cook and she would sing him this lullaby to sleep every night. He was the sweetest kid you could ever meet. But, when she died he became cold and heartless. He shows no emotions but anger and hatred. He feels a lot of loneliness and anger towards me because I was always studying and hardly spent time with her or him, and I couldn't bare to go to her funeral when I knew I didn't deserve to say goodbye or to even call her my mom. Instead, I left town and went to school out of town because I couldn't be here without her. He thinks I didn't love her or even care for her, when I did. You're a lot like her in your personality and smile and your kind gentle eyes. You see Sakura that's why he is the way he is especially towards you he's nicer to you then he is to most. I know it might seem that way but I can see it in his eyes." Itachi finished talking.

"I'm sorry about your mother and Sasuke," I whispered. Tears were in my eyes as I stared at the floor. 'Sasuke went through that. That's why he is the way he is. It must have been hard seeing her go. I don't know what I would do if I lost my mom.'

"Well I better be going it's almost time for dinner," Itachi said as he stood and headed for my door.

"Itachi," I stopped him, "Thank You."

He nodded his head and walked out. 'Poor Sasuke,' I thought.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stood and walked out the door. I heard someone crying as I walked passed Sasuke's door. I stopped as I heard him singing a soft lullaby to himself. _'She would sing him this lullaby every night,'_ Itachi's voice echoed in my mind. I stopped and listened by the door.

"Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight," His voice sounded sad as he sang the lullaby his mother sang him it was beautiful. He must've heard me because he stopped after that and looked to the door.

I quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother was. "Oh good, Sakura, go get Sasuke dear. It's time for dinner," she said.

"Sure," as I turned to go get him.

When I got back up to his room the crying stopped. I knocked on his door and he opened it, he looked like he hadn't been crying at all. "Um, it's time for dinner," I said.

He just quietly left the room with me following behind him. "Sakura," His voice stopped me dead in my tracks, "Do you know how to play the piano and sing?" He finished.

"Yes," I said as I continued walking again.

"W-will you play and sing this song?" He asked as he handed me a piece of music. I realized it was the song he was singing.

"Yeah," I said surprised by his sudden request.

"Thank you," was all he said before we got to the table.

**A/N: So here you have it Chapter 6. Sorry it took a while to post but I made it longer to make up for that. I kind of made Sasuke a little OOC at the end but hey I thought it fit the moment and you finally figured out what happened to Mikoto. I know it was sad. I wanted to cry writing it but yeah I didn't want to make Mikoto a bad person. The lullaby will also be in the next one it's called Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. I Don't Own It. I hoped you enjoyed and please Review. I'll try and post a chapter this coming week but I'll be out of town on vacation with my family and my cousin who has cancer, so I don't promise anything.**


	7. Sasuke's Lullaby

Family Love

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters Or The Song. Thank You and Enjoy^-^.

Sasuke was silent throughout dinner. He hardly ate anything and just stared at his plate. I saw his sadness in his eyes. I really felt bad for him. When dinner was done Sasuke lead me up to a large music room full of musical instruments from electric guitars to a banjo. Yeah, it had a lot ha. He lead me to a large beautiful black grand piano.

He took a seat on the stool and motioned for me to sit next to him. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I put the music in front of me and moved the little door to the keys. I placed my fingers on the now revealed keys and looked at Sasuke. "Are you sure?" I asked him.

He just nodded his head. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves because I never played or sang for anyone besides my mother, but for Sasuke I would just to make him feel something again. I began to play and after a while started to sing.

*Sakura*

"_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates, your tear-stained face. I am here tonight. And someday you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."_ Before I knew it Sasuke began to sing the second verse.

*Sasuke*

"_Little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands. They're not real, understand. And I am here tonight. And someday you'll know, that nature_ _is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." _I began singing with Sasuke as I continued to play.

*Both*

"_For you know,"_ We sang, _"Once even I was a, Little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came. To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep with fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well, now I am grown, and these years have shown, rain's apart of how life goes. But, it's dark and it's late. So, I'll hold you and wait, 'till your frightened eyes do close. And I'll hope that you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning," _Sasuke and I were staring into each other's eyes,_ "The rain will be gone in the morning. But, I'll still be here, in the morning." _After the song ended we unconsciously kissed.

This kiss wasn't like the others. It was full of emotions. I felt all of Sasuke's hurt, anger, loneliness, sadness, and loss. We pulled away after a while. "Why do you have to remind me so much of her?" Sasuke asked as a tear fell from his eye.

Before I could do anything to comfort him, he ran out of the music room leaving me there alone. Little did we know we were being heard by Fugaku and Itachi, wh were also quite upset.

_*Sasuke's P.O.V*_

I ran to my room before I started balling. 'Why does she have to remind me so much of her?' The moment of her singing my mother's lullaby replayed in my mind. She sounded so much like my mother, yet so different. I don't even know why I had her do it. I guess it was because I needed to hear it again after so long. _'But I'll still be here in the morning,'_ the last words of the song rang in my mind. 'You lied to me mother. You're not here anymore. You're gone, you left me all alone,' I thought. "You're gone and you're never coming back," I whispered. My mind drifted to the day my mother died.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting at the side of my mother's bed holding her hand as she slept. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile. "Sasuke what are you still doing here?" she asked me._

"_I have to stay mom. So I can take care of you and make you get better so you can come home," I explained to her. She gave me another weak smile._

_I felt her put her hand move my hair and hold my cheek. I could tell it was getting in the harder for her to breath. "Sasuke you shouldn't worry so much," she told me._

"_But mom, I'm not going to leave you," I told her with a strong voice and tears in my eyes knowing what was happening, "not now," I whispered. I knew she didn't want me to see her like this, but I wasn't going to leave her alone._

"_Sasuke?" I heard my mom's soft weak voice._

"_Yes mom?" I asked._

"_Sing with me," She had said._

_Before I could refuse she began singing her lullaby for me. And I joined her. After a while she had just sung those last eight words, before her hand went limp and fell from my cheek and the heart monitor's line went still. "Mom?" I asked worried. "Mom! Mom wake up! Please don't leave me! Somebody help! Somebody help her please!" I yelled. I began shaking her begging her to wake up, but her eyes remained closed. My eyes were wide and the tears wouldn't stop._

_~End of Flashback~_

My tears kept flowing silently from my eyes. 'Damn you Itachi,' I thought. Then suddenly I heard a slight knock on my door and Sakura walked in.

*Sakura's *

After everything just happened I ran after Sasuke and notice Fugaku and Itachi by the door. Both didn't say or do anything just stared at my back as I ran to Sasuke's room.

I softly knocked on his door and walked in to see him in tears. I didn't say anything. I just walked to him and gave him a comforting hug. At first he sat there very still and slowly he wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulders as he cried. 'I'll be here for you Sasuke even though she's not I will,' I thought to myself.

When Sasuke finally stopped crying he let me go. I began to get up and head for the door before he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Please don't go?" He pleaded sounding like a lost child.

"Ok," I whispered. I slowly walked back to him and he laid in his big bed, pulling me into it with him. He hugged me around my waist and pulled me close as we laid there my head in his chest. He eventually drifted off to sleep. I stared at his peaceful sleeping face before kissing his cheek and saying, "I'll still be here, in the morning." I slowly drifted to sleep and felt Sasuke pull me closer before I fell completely into darkness.

**A/N: Well there you go! The seventh chapter. I know I said I'd try and upload it next week but I just couldn't wait so I decided to update already ha. This chapter was also a sad one I apologize for that but what can you say I had to continue from the last time and add a flashback of Sasuke's eventually. Anyways Please Review and tell me if you like the story so far also again if any of you have any ideas you would like to see in future chapters please tell me and I promise to try an incorporate them into the story. Hope you guys enjoyed! ^-^**


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

Family Love

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!

I woke up to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face. I laid there and stared at him for a while. All the memories from yesterday were replaying in my mind. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Sasuke was now awake and staring at me. "See something you like?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I could feel the heat finding its way to my cheeks. "N-no," I said a little surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked still teasing.

"I was just deep in thought," I explained trying to keep my cool.

"Hn, sure you were," he said as he smirked.

"Shut up," I said. I was about to get out of his bed when I felt he was still holding me around my waist. "Uh, can you let me go?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Please," I growled out.

"Hmmm let me think, no," he said again with that smirk still on his face.

I could feel him tightening his grip around me pulling me closer. "Sasuke," I said trying to stay calm.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Let me go," I said as I glared him.

"Hn," was all he said.

I was about to yell at him when we heard a knock at his door. We both moved our attention from each other to the door. "Sasuke, Sakura, Hana and dad said for you two to get ready they have a surprise for Sakura," came Itachi's voice from the other side of the door.

Sasuke finally let me go and I quickly got up and ran to my room. As soon as I got to my room I got into the shower. I sat in there for quite a while, feeling the warm water run over my body. Again the memories from last night plagued my mind. 'He was so sad,' I thought to myself.

' **Yeah but did you hear his voice? Now that is what I call hot,'** I heard my inner say.

'Oh, shut up,' I sighed, 'but you're right, I wish he would sing to me that way not just because he's sad,' I thought to myself.

"Sakura, when you're done fantasizing about me singing to you hurry up. Dad and Hana want to go out for breakfast and then to get your gift," I heard Sasuke say as if he was in my bathroom.

I turned around to see if he was in my bathroom, boy was that a mistake, because I saw that he was and my shower was see through glass. I screamed and yelled at him to get out as he just smirked at me and left the room. I hurried and finished my shower and immediately ran out to get dressed.

I decided to wear my black tank top with a guitar with wings and a mic and its cord wrapping around it printed on it and my white short shorts, along with my black converse and my golden guitar necklace. I left my hair down and natural and put my usual make-up on.

When I was satisfied with my appearance I walked out of my room and down the stairs to where my mother, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke were all waiting for me. My mother smiled and Fugaku lead the way to the car.

Everyone in the car seemed a bit tense besides my mother, who was cheerful as always. I wondered why at first but soon remembered that Sasuke wasn't the only one who heard me sing his mom's lullaby, but his brother and father as well. 'So that's why they're so quiet,' I thought to myself.

Before I knew it we were at the restaurant for breakfast. The waitress took us to our seats and took our orders. Again an awkward silence fell over all the men, while my mother and I chatted about her wedding plans. Although, I really wasn't listening either, just a few yeah's here and uh-huh's there. But, even my mom stopped talking when our food got there. Everyone ate in silence.

Soon, we were all finished with our food and my mother got this huge smile on her face. One that she got only when she knew something was going to happen. I immediately started to worry. "Mom?" I asked her. "What is going on?"

She could see that I was becoming suspicious. "Nothing sweety," she said in a sly tone.

I just narrowed my eyes as I looked at her suspiciously. We all got in the car and headed the opposite direction of our mansion. I put my headphones and listened to my music I saw Sasuke do the same from the corner of my eye.

I'm guessing we were only a few minutes away from where we were, because after a while my mom told me to close my eyes and put a blindfold on me. Now I was really anxious. I felt the car stop and felt my mom wrap her arm around me and guide me to where we were headed.

Suddenly she stopped. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said with a smile on my face.

"Ok, open your eyes," I heard her say as she pulled the blindfold off.

Immediately my eyes widened in surprise and my jaw dropped at the beautiful midnight blue 2013 BMW S100RR HP4 motorcycle. I have told my mom that I wanted a motorcycle all my life and she always disagreed because it was too dangerous and we never had the money so, I wondered what changed her mind to getting me one now? I was finally able to find my voice again. "Mom, I thought you never wanted me to have a motorcycle. What made you change your mind?" I asked her.

"I was telling Fugaku about one of your many interests last night because he wanted to buy you a gift. This particular subject caught his interest because unlike the boys you don't have a way to school besides riding with Sasuke or in the limo. When he first suggested we buy you one I was completely against it, but then he told me how you deserve something nice and how very responsible you are and somehow persuaded me to agree," she said as she moved closer to my soon to be father.

I stared at him for a while shock obviously on my face. "Why?" I asked him.

"You deserve it," he said to me.

"Now what are you waiting for try it out," my mother smiled to me.

"O-ok," I said. I walked up to it and admired it's beauty.

"Oh wait," I hear my mom say. She turned to a man who was holding a customized Midnight blue helmet. It didn't look like a helmet at first it looked like kind of like a really bulky high tech necklace. I put it around the back of my neck and pressed a button on the side. Immediately the gadget became a full face helmet. The tinted eye protector slid down in front of my eyes. I turned and eagerly got on my new motorcycle. I turned it on and smiled to myself. It sounded so beautiful. I pulled one leg up to the side and made it go slow as I turned to look at my mom and Fugaku. I noticed Itachi and Sasuke had now joined them. My mom and Itachi were smiling Fugaku Had his usual straight face and Sasuke just Smirked. They all turned and headed for the car. Soon they were off and I was speeding after them.

Being on my bike felt amazing, I could feel the wind against my arms and legs. After a couple of minutes a digital list popped up in front of my eyes. At first I scared me but then I realized it was a list of some of my favorite songs. A voice came up and said tell me what to play. "Um, play Riot by Three Days Grace," I said. The music started right away. The music got my adrenaline up and I pushed the gas to go faster. Before I knew it I was right next to the limo. I turned my head to see the window open and Sasuke now staring at me. I turned and pushed the gas more and passed the limo. The rush felt so good that before I knew it I was back at the mansion and the limo was coming to a stop right behind me.

I got off my bike as the Chauffer helped everyone out of the limo. I pressed the button and my helmet came down. I shook my hair free and turned to see my mom smiling and Sasuke behind her smirking. My mom came up and asked, "So how did you like it?"

That got my attention. "It was amazing mom thank you," I said as I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back.

Soon we let eachother go and went inside. I figured Fugaku was in his study as always so I started heading that way. I got to his study and knocked on the door. "Enter," I heard his deep voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. "Ah Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Oh no, I was just… I was just wondering why you bought me the motorcycle and convinced my mom to agree," I said as I looked down.

"Oh is that all?" he asked. I just nodded my head. "Well, you deserve it Sakura, you helped and took care of your mom before you came here. I also heard you last night, when you were singing Sasuke's lullaby. I could tell it made him happy, I mean nobody has sang that song since my wife, Mikoto, died. I'm surprised he let you sing it. So it was kind of my way of saying thank you for all that you've done," he said.

I stayed silent for a while and then I hugged him. "Thank you," I said, "for everything for giving me more family and more people to care about." He stayed still for a while in shock as I continued to hug him and then I felt him slowly wrap his arms around me and pat my back.

"My wife always wanted a daughter, and she would've loved you," He said.

And we pulled away. I noticed a small smile I had never seen before on his face. I turned and left the large room. I walked to the kitchen to see my mom cooking. It had been a while since my mom cooked I missed it. "Do you need help mom?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me. "Oh Sakura, that would be nice," she said to me.

I went to her and started helping her cook. She was making my favorite Chicken Stir-Fry. Soon dinner was done and I went up to get Fugaku, Itachi, and last but not least Sasuke.

I knocked on his door and opened it. "Dinner's ready," I told him.

"Hn," was all he said like always.

"Is that all you could say?" I asked him annoyed.

"No," was all he said.

That really annoyed me. "Can you say more than one word at a time?" I asked.

"You looked hot on that motorcycle today," he said. That shocked me. He smirked at my frozen state. "There, happy?" He said.

I still stood there just silent. "Hn," he said before he walked out. I shook my head and ran after him.

**A/N: So there you guys go(: I'm so sorry about the wait I've been on trips and have had no wi-fi till now and I was only home for a couple days. I'm going to try and upload another chapter tonight or tomorrow to make it up to you guys. Anyways please Review, I love reading your guys' reviews. They always make my day. Hope you guys enjoyed!^-^**


	9. The New Students

Family Love

Chapter 9: The New Students

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters!**

_Back Off I'll Take You On, Headstrong I'll Take On Anyone, I Know That You Are Wrong And This Is Not Where You Belong!_ Slam!

I turned my alarm clock off very annoyed but I was pretty awake because what woke me up was one of my favorite songs. I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower to let it warm up just like any other morning. I peeled my white spaghetti strap tanktop and booty shorts. I took my underwear off and got into the awaiting warm water.

After washing my hair with my cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner and cleaning my body like always, I got out. I went to my closet and grabbed my favorite royal blue ripped skinny jeans and my fitted black tank top with white swirls going around it that stopped just above my belly button and my blue and black Nike hightops. After I finished getting dressed I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put light make-up like always. I put my silver star necklace on. I looked in my full-length mirror one last time and was satisfied with my look. I turned and grabbed my motorcycle keys and helmet off my dresser and walked out of my room.

I headed to the kitchen and saw everyone eating a quick breakfast so they could get where they needed to be. I grabbed a banana and quickly ate it. Before I got on my bike and headed for school I gave my mom a quick hug and told her and Fugaku goodbye.

I put my helmet around my neck and pressed the button and turned on my motorcycle. "Play Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne," I said. As soon as the song started I took off towards school.

When I got to school people started to crowd in front of me. I heard many people say, "Woah nice bike," or "Dude I wonder who this chick is." I could really care less though. I turned off my motorcycle and got off. I looked out to the crowd and saw three familiar looking people. A boy that was older than me for sure with spiky brown hair and brown eyes, a boy who was my age and had red spiky hair and sea foam green colored eyes, and a familiar looking blonde with really dark green eyes. I immediately walked over to them to see if they were who I thought they were, with my helmet still on. When I got there they stared at me for a little bit before I grabbed the girl I knew so well and was my bestfriend forever and sister, Temari and hugged her. I could see the confusion on her face as I pulled away as I hugged her older brother Kankuro. He also had the look of confusion, I saw as I turned to hug their younger brother and my old crush Gaara. He too, was confused. Everyone was staring at us.

"Who are you?" asked Temari.

That's when I remembered I still had my helmet on. I pushed the button on the side and felt my helmet retract. I pulled it off from my neck and shook my hair free. I looked straight into Temari's eyes and saw that she was shocked. "Don't tell me you forgot me already," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Sakura!" They all yelled and jumped on me to hug me.

"Hey guys," I laughed.

"We missed you," they all said.

"I missed you guys too," I said as I hugged them back.

We were like that for a while till we broke apart. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

This time it was Gaara, my guy bestfriend, who spoke, "We missed you and our dad got a better job here so we moved here. What a coincidence right?" he said.

"Yeah I'm happy for him and I'm glad I can see you guys again," I told them.

"Anyways," Kankuro said, "what was with the helmet?" he asked.

I got a huge wide smile. "Haha you'll never believe me if I tell you but maybe if you follow me," I told them.

"Alright," he smirked.

I lead them to where my motorcycle was parked and stood there till they caught up. When they got there I smiled. "This baby," I patted the seat of my bike, "Is mine," I said.

They all stood there in shock, "Seriously?!" they asked in unison.

I smiled, "Yep"

**RING!**

"Looks like that's the warning bell," I said, "We better go get ready for class," I said.

I turned to go inside and headed for my locker. When I got to my locker I put in my combination and it opened. I put my helmet and keys in it and grabbed my books for my first class. I closed it and turned to see the three siblings behind me. "Temari, Kankuro, I know I don't have any classes with you guys but," I turned to face Gaara, "We might," I smiled at him. I reached my hand out and he handed me his schedule. I looked it over and smiled again. "We have pretty much every class except music together," I told him.

**RING!**

"That's the bell to get to class," I told them. I grabbed Gaara's hand and said, "Come one Gaara," I smiled at him and started pulling him to our first class. "Bye guys, see you guys at lunch!" I yelled back to Temari and Kankuro.

*With Temari And Kankuro*

"When do you think Gaara's going to tell her?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know, you know how he is, it'll probably be months or something," Temari said.

"Whatever let's go," Kankuro said.

*Back To Sakura*

We both walked into Asuma-sensei's classroom just on time. I walked up to him and said, "Good morning Asuma-sensei, this is your new student Gaara can he please sit next to me?"

He looked up and saw me still holding Gaara's hand. "What are you guys dating or something?" he asked.

I could feel myself blush slightly and I saw Gaara did as well. "Uh, no it's not like that," I tried to explain. "Gaara and I used to live in the same neighborhood and we both went to Suna High so I figured he could sit with at least someone he knows," I explained.

"Yeah sure, whatever," he said.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei," I said to him. I turned and pulled Gaara with me up to my seat with the empty desk next to it. Everyone was staring at us as we went. I looked to see Sasuke staring at us too. I sat in my desk next to Sasuke's and Gaara took a seat next to me. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was glaring at Gaara with anger and hatred. I just turned to my teacher as he began to talk.

I looked down as I saw a note from Sasuke land in front of my face I opened it and read. _`Who is he?`_

_`His name is Gaara, he's an old friend.`_

_`Looks like more than a friend to me.`_

_` Why do you care?`_

_`Hn, I don't`_

_`Ok then leave me the fuck alone.`_

Sasuke didn't say anything else and the day just went on every class me introducing and explaining to all the teachers about Gaara. Finally it was lunch time.

Gaara and I walked to my usual table with everyone and Temari and Kankuro came too. I introduced everyone and everybody got along. All throughout the day Sasuke just kept glaring at Gaara. Lunch ended and the day went on. Soon school was over and I was ready to go home. I met with Gaara and Temari at my locker. "Hey guys want to come over?" I asked them.

"Sorry Saks," Temari said, "I have a ton of homework, maybe next time."

"Oh, ok, how about you Gaara?" I said.

"Sure, Do you mind giving me a ride?" he asked.

"No not at all," I smiled to him. I grabbed my keys and helmet and grabbed his hand and lead him to my motorcycle. "You want to drive?" I asked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yeah I trust you plus you have one of your own so I know you can drive it," I told him.

"Alright," He said.

I put the neck of it around his neck and stared in his eyes as I asked him if he was ready and he just slowly nodded and I smiled and pressed the button. The helmet came over his face and he turned to get on my motorcycle. He started it and nodded for me to get on behind him. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled remembering when he had gotten his how he took me on a ride with him for the first time with him and how we were in this very same position. I could smell his amazing cologne that I had always loved. "Are you ready?" he asked. I just nodded. And he took off. "Where do I go?" He asked.

"Just say navigate Uchiha Mansion," I yelled to him.

He did as I said and sped off to the direction of my house. I could feel the wind whip my hair back and blow against my face. We got to my house just as Sasuke was pulling into the drive way. Gaara stopped and turned off my motorcycle I got off from behind him and he got off after. I turned to him and pushed the button to my helmet and it retracted. "Now that is fucking badass," he smirked to me.

"I know right?" I said as I smirked back. He gave me my helmet and I lead him to the front door.

One of the butlers opened it for us and we both said thank you and I lead Gaara up the stairs and brought him to my room. "Woah, nice room," he said as we walked in. He walked around checking it out and saw my awesome bathroom and walked out to my balcony to see the beautiful view. "Damn Saks your room badass," he said as went to sit on my king sized bed.

"Haha I know right, this place is awesome," I said. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmmmm well do you have a game room?" He asked me.

"No sorry. We just have this giant house with a gorgeous garden, huge pool, screening room, music room, a ton of guest rooms, but sadly no game room," I said sarcastically.

"Geez Saks, when did you become so mean?" he asked me.

We both laughed and I lead him to the game room. We looked to see if anyone was in there and we saw Sasuke playing the PS3 on one if the big T.V's. We walked to another part of the room to another T.V. "What do you want to play?" I asked him.

"Mortal Kombat, duh," he said. We never really liked the newer games just the older ones. I put it on and sat on the couch with him as we started playing. We were fighting against eachother and yelling at eachother to quit using the same move and not to kill me. We had a fair amount of wins and losses it had been 2 hours and we were still playing. It was the last battle of the day and I was losing badly. Right about when he was going to kill me I killed him. "FINISH HIM" was heard from the T.V. and I smirked at him killed him quickly.

"Ha in your face Gaara," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I let you win," he said as we walked to the living room.

"Sure you did, whatever you say man," I told him.

We were about to walk up the stairs when my mom came in. she looked up and saw us together "Gaara?" she asked in shock.

"Hello Ms. Haruno," he said to her.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"My dad got a better job here so we just moved here," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," she smiled at him.

"Mom can he stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Ofcourse he's always welcome here," she said. "Dinner should be ready soon, the cooks are making it today," she explained.

"Ok mom," I told her.

Gaara and I headed back up to my room. We sat on the couch in my room as we caught up. I told him about Fugaku and Itachi and even Sasuke. And soon it was time for dinner. We went down to eat and I noticed Sasuke was glaring at Gaara again. Dinner was over and I asked Gaara if he wanted to watch a movie. "Sure," he said. I decided to let him choose the movie but that was a mistake. He chose a scary movie ofcourse.

We laid down on my bed and watched the movie on my giant T.V. I would get scared every now and then and Gaara noticed. He moved closer to me wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. 2 hours later it was over. I was clutching Gaara's shirt scared out of my mind. "Ha Scaredy Cat," he said to me.

"Shut up," I told him as I playfully punched him. He just laughed at me.

"You know I really missed you Saks," he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I missed you too," I told him.

After that he slowly leaned his face closer to mine. Soon our lips met and he was kissing me. I kissed him back and it lasted for a while. This kiss wasn't anything like when Sasuke kissed me. This kiss was passionate. Sadly, it came to an end when he pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

"Don't be," I told him. "I liked it and I always wondered what it'd be like to kiss you."

"Be Mine?" he asked me.

I stayed quiet for a while and smiled. "Yes," I said to him.

He smiled a smile only I ever saw and pulled me to kiss him again. The kiss was the same as the one before. But this kiss was cut short when Sasuke walked in. "What the hell are you two doing," he yelled.

I pulled away from Gaara and looked at him. He looked pissed. "What does it look like? We're kissing," I told him.

"Whatever," He growled and walked out.

I turned to Gaara and said, "Maybe you should go."

"Yeah I guess so," he said.

We both walked out to my motorcycle and did everything the same as our way home from school. He drove us to his house. He stopped in his drive way and we both got off. He pushed the button on my helmet and pulled it off. He came up to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me into a tight hug and I just wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please promise me you won't leave me again," he told me.

"I promise," I said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and I stood on my tiptoes as our lips met in a kiss once again. This time it was Temari who interrupted us calling Gaara inside. He handed me my helmet and I put it around my neck as I watched him walk away. I pushed the button when he got in. I got on my motorcycle and drove home thinking about the day's events and smiling.

When I got home I went inside and walked up to my room. When I got in I closed the door and walked to my bathroom to get ready for bed when I came out I saw Sasuke sitting on my bed. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and got up and came close to me. "Why were you kissing him earlier?" he asked.

"Um, because we're going out?" I said.

He was quiet for a while. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"Yes."

He came closer and put his hand on my cheek. "Even more than this?" he asked. Before I could do anything his lips were on mine. I stood there frozen in shock as he continued to kiss me. He pulled away after a while. "Hn," was all he said before he left and went to his room.

Shortly I shook out of the shock and slowly walked to my bed and got under my covers. I touched my lips and curled in a ball, 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day,' I thought before fell asleep dreaming about the two boys who kissed me today.

**A/N: Well there you guys go I told u id update soon and I did. I'm sorry if the chapter's a little long but I hope you guys enjoyed^-^ Please Review I Love reading your guys' Reviews and feeling appreciated for my hard work. Also if you guys' want to see anything happen in the story just tell me and I'll find some way to incorporate it into the story. Much Love Brina **


	10. First Day Together

Family Love

Chapter 10: First Day Together

Disclaimer: You All Know How It Goes.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock once again. "Thank god school's over soon," I said to myself as I pulled the covers off my body. I shivered slightly as I felt the cold air brush over my skin. I stretched and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed in my black tank top with a large gray skull that took up the whole front and my black short shorts with the silver studs around the waist and down the sides and my black converse that went up to just below my knee. I decided to straighten my bubble gum pink hair. I put my make up on like usual only adding some eyeshadow and putting more eyeliner on and smudging the edges to give me more of a smokey eyed look. I put on my silver skull necklace and walked over to my mirror.

I looked in my mirror and when satisfied with my look I grabbed my helmet and keys from my counter and walked out the door to head to the kitchen. I walked out just as Sasuke came out of his room. He looked at me and said, "What? Trying to impress your new boyfriend?"

"Um, excuse me?" I asked him confused.

"Your make up, it's different," he said, "Trying to impress Gaara or something?" he asked.

I blushed remembering the events that took place the night before and how Gaara had finally asked me to be his. "S-so what if I am?" I told him. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked him.

"Hn," was all he said before walking down the stairs.

I followed him and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. I walked out the door and walked over to my bike. I put my helmet around my neck and pressed the button to activate it. "Play Smile by Avril Lavigne," I said.

The music started playing as I started up my motorcycle and sped off toward school. I got to school as the song was ending. I parked my motorcycle and was pressed the button to my helmet and let it retract just as I started walking towards the school the person who just parked next to me called my name before running up to me and putting his arm around my waist. I didn't react because I already knew who it was.

"Good morning Gaara," I said and turned my head to him.

"Good morning Sakura," He smirked back before leaning down and kissing me full on the lips. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer by my waist. He slowly pulled away from the kiss when we heard his sister and my bestfriend Temari calling us. "Stupid Temari," I heard him say under his breathe.

I giggled. "Calm down she's your sister," I said and quickly kissed his cheek. I turned to see Temari running toward us and many other people staring at us. I decided just to ignore them.

Temari finally arrived. "Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you Sak," she said breathlessly to me. She quickly looked me up and down and noticed Gaara's arm around my waist. "Woah ho ho. Haha Gaara did you finally tell her?" She asked her youngest brother.

"Hn, yes," he said as he turned his head away trying to hide the slight pink spot on his cheeks.

"That explains why Sakura decided to look hot," She said.

Now it was my turn to blush, "Shut up Temari," I told her.

"Well, she's not lying. You look beautiful," Gaara told me while pulling me closer.

My blush deepened. "You look good too Gaara," I told him.

Gaara was wearing a black fitted t-shirt that showed off his well-toned upper body and some slightly baggy faded jeans and black vans.

"Thanks Saks," He said as he gave me a sexy smirk.

I just smirked back at him. "Ok I'm gunna go now since I can't remember what I was gunna say so see ya lovebirds," she said as she stared walking away.

Gaara and I started walking to the front doors of the school building and to my locker. Everyone just kept staring at us. "Ewww look at the gross couple," I heard Karin yell.

I looked at her and smirked. "What upset that I actually have a boyfriend instead of whoring around like you?" I asked sweetly.

"Uugghh, SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" she yelled at me.

"Why don't you come over here and make me SLUT!" I yelled back.

"Oh don't worry bitch I will. Just you wait," she growled at me.

"Hn," I turned and walked towards my locker and grabbed my books out of it. Gaara was holding my waist as we walked into class and to our seats. I noticed almost all the guys in the classroom glaring at Gaara, especially Sasuke.

We took our seats and heard a shy girl speak. "G-Good morning Sakura," Hinata greeted me.

"Good morning Hinata," I smiled up at her.

She smiled back and looked up to listen to Asuma as class had started. That's when a note fell on top of my desk again from Sasuke.

'_I don't like him.'_

'_Why should I care what u think, you hardly know me.'_

'_Hn, whatever. What was up with you and Karin this morning you guys were ready to tear eachother apart?'_

'_What's it to you?'_

After that he didn't do anything. Before I knew it class was over and soon the day. Thank god because I felt worn out. Gaara rode home with me on his bike and we went up to my room. We were both super tired especially after Guy-sensei's crazy assignment to run 200 laps around the track. We both layed on my bed and started a movie. Before I knew it I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms.

When I woke up in the middle of the night Gaara was gone and there was a note on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it. _'Sorry babe, I had to leave but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and happy. Anyways goodnight I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at school. ~Love Gaara'_

I smiled to myself and got up to take my make up off and change into something more comfortable and layed back in bed and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 10, sorry about the wait just been pretty busy working and all. Anyways I know this chapter kinda sucked but I promise the story will get better and this is a SasuSaku fic not GaaSaku so don't be mad. Please Review I love getting feedback and also if you want to see anything happen in the story just tell me and I'll try to incorporate it in the story. Thanks for reading^-^.**


End file.
